Bleach: Hogwarts Arc
by Dev's L's
Summary: Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and the others were sent to the wizarding world, to investigate the strangely increasing hollow activity there. Full summary and warning inside! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Call

**Bleach: Hogwarts Arc**

A/N: Yahoooooo! Hello there! Well, as you can see—if you really can see, just kidding—this, is my first EVER x-over fic! And about Bleach and HP too! I AM actually addicted to this kind of thing, and so, I decided to make one! Well, just hope you enjoy it!

This is an AU, so you don't need to follow the story too much, except for the little details, which annoys me… I know so little about HP! Well, I could still look for it at Google, I guess…

Summary: Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and the others were sent to the wizarding world, to investigate the strangely increasing hollow activity there. "And what's this? A talking hat? Chocolate frog? Moving PAINTINGS! Death eaters! Maybe you're talking 'bout hollows!" Said 'em all… Their lives were gonna turned upside down!

Warning: AU, OOC, mild language, lil' bashing here and there.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Call

"Ahhh… There's nothing more relaxing than a day without any hollows lurking around… The sun is bright, the weather is not too cold nor too hot… Man, if those days were like this one, I'll be the happiest man in the world—""ICHIGOOOOO!"

…

"And, just like that, it's gone…" Said Ichigo with a heavy sigh, eyes full of unshed tears with his lips went almost into a very sad tragic smile.

"Oi! You stupid idiotic son of mine! Get down here at once!" Screamed Isshin Kurosaki, more exactly, his dad. Ichigo sighed once again, and walked to his door. Thank goodness Kon is off somewhere, saying about "Pretty girls and fame" whatsoever, if he was here, his life would just get any _better_ (Note that he was being sarcastic and it was a sarcasm).

Ichigo was about to close his door, when he was side-kicked by none other, but his dad. He flew down the stairs, hitting the opposite wall and fell embarrassingly with his head on the floor, and his legs on both side of his head, his hands was sprawled on the floor. Isshin laughed out loud and took some—many—pictures of Ichigo's embarrassing moment and threw the camera to the sofa.

"You fool! You let your guard down—KYAAAAAA!" Isshin teased Ichigo, when he got side kicked too by him and sent flying to the sofa, crushing the poor new/expensive/camera. Isshin got up and cried like a girl when he saw the camera had turned into unassembled mess. He looked at Ichigo with teary eyes and gritted teeth—weird combination—and shot his finger to him.

"You…" His voice trembled. "Heh, served you right, old man." Ichigo smirked. Suddenly, Isshin jumped to Ichigo's late mom HUGE picture, hugged it, and started crying.

"Masakiii! Our son had just kicked meee~! He has forgotten how to love! What should I do loooove!"

"Here we go again…" Sighed Karin, and went to her room

"Ahhh! Ichi-nii! I told you to not hurt dad's feeling! He is very sensitive and we all know that, right! And you know how he is always overreacting about everythiii~ng!" Scolded Yuzu, and went to comfort the fake-hurt looking old man.

After a while, the mess had been cleaned, by Yuzu of course, and there were only Ichigo and his old man left.

"Oi, Ichigo! I just wanna say that Urahara called! He wanted you at his shop immediately."

Ichigo blinked. He closed his eyes, his whole body trembling. He felt heat ran all over his face and even his ears. His fisted his hands tightly.

"THE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SOONER, YOU STUPID IDIOT OLD MAAAN!" Ichigo screamed at the top of his lung, his eyes wide with rage and he had his fist up, ready to blow. Isshin just stood there, motionless.

"He said immediately, THAT MEANS NOW!" He yelled and kicked his son out of the house—literally—and locked the door before Ichigo could reach the handle.

Ichigo sighed, and walked to Urahara shop, deciding that he would get his old man later, when he remembered…

"Ah, Kurosaki-san! We have been waiting for you! Please, come in!" Urahara Kisuke greeted cheerfully. Ichigo greeted back, coming in.

"Please, sit down! Tea?" Kisuke asked. "No thanks… So, anyway, what do you want from me?" Asked Ichigo, straight to the point.

"Well, Kurosaki-san, there is actually a problem… About hollow and Aizen…" Kisuke started, answering Ichigo's unspoken question.

"What about them?" Ichigo asked, curious.

"Well, it seems that… Aizen has not just increased the number of hollow in Karakura Town…" Ichigo frowned, nodding to Kisuke who continued," It seemed to me that… He had opened the Garganta at another… Well, you could call it, the second Seireitei." He finished quickly. Of course, that wasn't a satisfying answer; both Ichigo and Kisuke knew this.

"What do you mean by… a second Seireitei? There is another one? Like… in another… world?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I myself don't know much about it… It seemed like it was a world that has similar energy like reiatsu, but, it was kind of different. It's not reiatsu, they called it… magic."

"Magic? Really?" Asked Ichigo, didn't believe it. Magic? Well, he supposed, that Soul Society and shinigami existed, so, he thought it was still a little believable. But he wasn't a fan of magic since he was a kid… It was kind of hard to digest the information he just received.

"Yes, as unbelievable as it sounds, it is magic. I can't do much research with my limited accessibility here, so I have prepared a senkaimon for you. After you arrived at Seireitei, you will get more useful information there."

"Good luck, Kurosaki-san! And sorry for the trouble but, can you please memorized the useful information there, I want to know too?" Said Kisuke, smiling. Ichigo looked back. He sighed and answered," I'll try my best…" After that, he jumped into the Precipe World.

So! First chapter, finished! Ahh, it felt like I'm starting all over again… Haah, time sure does fly, eh? Hahaha, I'm barely a month here—maybe, I don't remember—and already said that… What a cocky little girl I am… Well, anyway, it does short, but I will make it longer when I'm inspired! Note 'when' and 'inspired'.

Ichi-nii, or actually, it's 'nii-san' or 'onii-san', is a term Japanese people use for saying big brother! So, Ichi-nii means big brother Ichigo, kinda weird… Well, you know what I mean…

Reiatsu means 'spiritual pressure'.

Senkaimon is a gate that leads to the Precipice World. And you know it; Precipice World is a small path that connects the Real World and Soul Society. The other one, 'Garganta' is a gate the connect Soul Society and the Real World to 'Hueco Mundo', the Hollow World.

That's all! I'll work with the notes and if you have anything to ask me, feel free!

Review! It is an obligation for me to say that! And so, please revieeeew!


	2. Chapter 2: Briefing

**Bleach: Hogwarts Arc**

A/N: Yay, chapter two! Hope you're enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying myself writing it! And yay, thanks for the reviews!

**AllieOutOfWonderland**: Thanks! I'll try my best to make it different!

**10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat**: *evil laugh* Of course there will be! It won't be a HP-Bleach crossover if there aren't any wizard-bashing! Besides, I don't know if this is cruel or not, I just love bashing wizards!

This is an AU, so you don't need to follow the story too much, except for the little details, which annoys me…

Summary: Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and the others were sent to the wizarding world, to investigate the strangely increasing hollow activity there. "And what's this? A talking hat? Chocolate frog? Moving PAINTINGS! Death eaters! Maybe you're talking 'bout hollows!" Said 'em all… Their lives were gonna turned upside down!

Warning: AU, OOC, mild language, lil' bashing here and there.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Briefing

After he entered Soul Society, Ichigo shunpo'ed to the Research and Development Bureau which managed by Kurotsuchi Mayuri, captain of the 12th division.

"Ah, Kurosaki Ichigo… Finally you come! What took you so long you stupid lazy substitute? I've been waiting forever and ever and you still didn't show up!" Complained Mayuri, obviously displeased of waiting so long, and showing his creepy face creepier than ever. Ichigo sweat dropped and backed away as Mayuri leaned close to him.

"Well, at least I'm here… So, anyway, what do you want to tell me?" Asked Ichigo, changing the subject to the more important one, and Mayuri caught the bait.

Ichigo was led to a maze like hallway that full of metal double doors from side to side, before entering one of the rooms they've passed. Ichigo sat on one of the few seats available there with Mayuri seated on the opposite side with Nemu Kurotsuchi—his lieutenant—stood, as usual, by his side.

Ichigo didn't say anything, Nemu didn't say anything—obviously—, and Mayuri suddenly grabbed a strange phone-like device and punched the buttons hastily.

"Well, just wait a while, be patient!" Mayuri said while leaning so close to Ichigo, while Ichigo himself backed away to the couch he was sitting on, sweating.

A few seconds later…

"What took them so long! They could've just shunpo'ed here and get this over with but they don't! What stupid, idiotic imbeciles!" Mayuri shouted, huffing. Not a pretty sight, because he was supposed to be angry, while he had a strange creepy wide golden-toothy smile with a frown on his creepy face.

_You just ate your own shit, man…_ Thought Ichigo.

After a few moment of fuming and huffing and yelling and shouting, finally, the door to that room was opened, and Toushiro, Byakuya, Renji, and Rukia came in.

"Finally!" Mayuri shouted, the others who just came had confused gazes on their face—except for Byakuya and Toushiro, whose faces were neutral and stoic naturally. Rukia and Renji sat on the last to seats, while Toushiro and Byakuya chose to just stand—not that they have a choice.

"So, I'll be explaining why all of you are here right now… To put it simple for you who are idiotic enough to comprehend my words, you're all going to England, exactly to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, if I'm not wrong."

"What the—?" Ichigo said, along with the others who made some noises too.

"What, you still don't understand? I said, you're going to—""No no no no! I know that! What do you mean by that witty and wizzy thing?" asked Renji, utterly confused.

"Witchcraft and Wizardry." Mayuri corrected irritately, which replied by a "Whatever" from Renji, and continued,"It's like… you know, magical things. Witches and Wizards! Understand, Abarai-_fukutaicho?_" Mayuri explained slowly, like teaching a pre-schooler how to spell the alphabet, which highly annoyed Renji.

After a while of briefing*, Mayuri pulled out some brief cases from a cabinet and put them on a large table.

"In there are the things acquired for attending that school. You see the colored lines on each case?" The others nodded," Well, each case has different colored lines. And each line represented your reiatsu. For example, Hitsugaya-taicho's case is teal, because he had the same colored reiatsu**. Now please take you chosen case. Oh, and please don't take or even touch the wrong case, because it will send electricity force to your body and leave you fainted for a couple or hours." Mayuri said, smiling widely and creepily. The rest sweat dropped.

Rukia took the aqua case, Renji took the red case, Ichigo took the dark blue case and Byakuya took the white case, Toushiro already had the teal case, from the previous explanation.

"If you already took your cases, opened it now!" Said Mayuri impatiently. They tried to open their cases, but they won't opened. Mayuri looked at the scene in amusement.]

"I'm sorry, but I seemed to have forgotten. You have to release a small amount of your reiatsu on the small tip of your index finger and touched the small hole on the upper left corner of your cases. They're all designed for security purpose, after all. And no one could open them without sent flying away and faint for the next 6 hours. Or if they tried to open the cases by force, if they are ordinary shinigami or people, they would die because of the huge amount of electricity and toxic current sent to their body in shunpo speed." Mayuri explained lightly. Ichigo and Renji paled.

So, after they finally successfully opened their cases, they were surprised of what were inside each of each case. There were a wooden stick, a black strange robe, a pouch and books that by the look of the covers, were assumed the text books used for learning magic in Hogwarts, and some strange things. But what surprised them were, how can all of those things fit inside a small case, considering the thick books in there.

"Hey, how can these things fit in here? I mean, this is a pretty small case… And the books have just one row, even though there are so many of them and they're thick too…" Asked Ichigo, curious.

Mayuri chuckled and spread his hands as if wanting a hug. "It's because I'm a genius of course! With the advance technology I upgrade myself, I'm able too create almost everything in a blink of an eye! I called it… Advance-Hydraulic-Pressure-Canon-Ultra-Advance-Super-Lock-Case 10000!"

…

"…What…?"

"Adisina Hikaru peraya Ante rock Tesuna?"

"Chappy chappy chappy chappy mush drunky?"

"…"

"Did you just say advance twice?" finally a good response. Mayuri grinned.

"The hell I did! I know I have a talent for naming things!" He exclaimed.

After a while, they back to the original topic. "As you can see, you must have those items there in those cases to enter Hogwarts, and rest assured, I have arranged the admission so all you need to do is to focus on your mission. Here—"Mayuri said, pointing at an item,"—is a cauldron. From the data I found, the standard cauldron you need is the pewter cauldron, you need two actually, but that's just for the students. There are several other types, and you can change your cauldron to one of those types." Mayuri said, naming each of the cauldron types and how to change them. Just by a simple one word of the type and it will change as fast as a lightning.

"Wow, technology sure looks like magic…" Renji said in awe, as he watched his once pewter cauldron became a golden one. He turned to change his other cauldron as well, almost squealing in excitement.

"This is a robe you need to wear in Hogwarts, and this is not just a stick. Those Wizard fools called it… a wand. But of course the ones you have are not real wands; they are devices I made, so you can suppress your zanpakutos in there. Just ask for their permission first. And don't do it before you arrive in Hogwarts, because I set all of them at exactly one year sharp after activating. And don't worry about casting spells; I made them all purposely for casting spells, Kido or those spells in the wizarding world." Explained Mayuri, surprisingly a little calmer than usual.

"So you're saying we cannot release our zanpakutos' true form after we activated the devices?" asked Byakuya stoically as usual.

"Not necessarily… You can summon your zanpakutos by releasing a bit reiatsu and calling their names. But it would turn into a stick again eventually if you don't use them at all, and, please don't use them in front of the students or teachers except it's an emergency… After all, what all of them know is just all of you are transferred from Japan to learned the western magic."

After all the briefing, all of them were sent to their places, Ichigo went back to the Real World to explained all of the information he just received from Kurotsuchi Mayuri to Kisuke.

oO0Oo

"I see, so Kurosaki=san, where is this device you're talking? I would like to take a look at it…"

"Ah, here… But you can't touch it, Kurotsuchi said if anyone other than the owner touch it, it will send them flying and leave the person faint for the next six hours… or die…" Explained Ichigo, summarized the information as much as possible, and because he had already forgotten the little details.

"I see… Then can I take a look? You can open the case, as long as it's open, I can touch the things inside it right?"

"Well, he didn't explain about that part… But you're a former captain so… I think it's fine to give it a shot." Ichigo said. He released a small amount of reiatsu on the tip of his index finger and lightly touched the small hole on the upper left corner, and watch as the case's mouth opened with a slight hiss.

"Hm, I see… So these are the things you need for attending this… Hogwarts?" Asked Kisuke, rubbing his chin in thought. Ichigo nodded. He began to explain the things inside as good as he could.

"What about this pouch?"

"He said we can take a look after the briefing… "Ichigo said. He took it from the case and opened the simple knot of the lace that kept the small pouch from disarray. It turned out that the thing inside it was some sort of coins with various types. There was a small note inside of it. Ichigo took it out and read it out loud," These coins are wizard money. The golden ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles and the bronze ones are Knut. Seventeen silver Sickles for a Galleon and twenty nine bonze Knuts for a Sickles. P. S: This pouch is a device that produces these wizard money, so you will have unlimited wizard money for the next one year. Use them wisely. "

"Unlimited amount of money… I see, way to go, Kurotsuchi-san…" Kisuke said, smiling.

"But Kurosaki-san, as Kurotsuchi-san wrote, you must use the money wisely. Don't waste too much money for things worthless in just one day, people will get curious of how you still have so many money after spending what it looks like all of them in a small pouch."

"Of course, I'm not that dumb!" Ichigo said, grinning. "I know, just making sure…" Kisuke smiled as well.

After a couple of hours later of discussion, Kisuke was ready to sent Ichigo off to his home, it was already late after all.

"Be careful, Kurosaki-san…"

"Always have, always will…" Ichigo said, smirking, and taking off.

Tomorrow would be the day all of them took off to England.

"Better told them this before things get out of hand…" Ichigo mumbled all to himself, thinking of a way to tell his family.

*Well, they just talk about things wizards do and this and that and whatnot… Nothing important, and some briefing of heir mission of course. It was to investigate hollow activity there that kept on increasing and figuring out if these 'wizards' were the cause or not.

**I seriously just make those colored reiatsu things up, but I guess a couple of the reiatsu's colors are right; like Byakuya's is really white and Renji's is red… I can't find the difference between Rukia's, Ichigo's, and Toushiro's reiatsu…

Well, that's it! Hope you enjoy it!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

**Bleach: Hogwarts Arc**

A/N: I'm so soooooorrrrrrryyyy it took so long to update! I've finished this chapter about a month ago, but I found that I always forgot to upload it!

Ah, I know this story is suckish—I think so too—and boring… So, I try to make it more fun, but, as expected, I failed… Anyway, let's not talk 'bout negative things, the Bleach crew are going to England in this chappie! I'll give more details in the next chapter about what are their activities there and stuff…

AllieOutOfWonderland: Yes! You're right… Know that you mention it; I think I've read stories like that… I guess that's why the super case stuff popped in to my brain… But I've imagined this thing from even before I know FFn though… And thanks for the review; it gives me stamina and happiness!

10th Squad 3rd Seat: I know, his character is just too complicated for a beginner like me—I think it's only me, though… But I'll try my best at the other details, I promise! Thanks for reviewing!

This is an AU, so you don't need to follow the story too much, except for the little details, which annoys me…

Summary: Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and the others were sent to the wizarding world, to investigate the strangely increasing hollow activity there. "And what's this? A talking hat? Chocolate frog? Moving PAINTINGS! Death eaters! Maybe you're talking 'bout hollows!" Said 'em all… Their lives were gonna turned upside down!

Warning: AU, OOC, mild language, lil' bashing here and there.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Arrival

Ichigo walked down the empty dark street with just street lights that barely lit the street to his home. It seemed like he was the only one person there, he looked at his watch—his dad gave it to him—and shocked at the time. It was eleven PM! And he took off from his house at ten AM, which mean he either in Soul Society for more than ten hours or he had been with Kisuke for more than 5 hours… Time sure did fly…

Ichigo quickened up his pace while thinking over ways to tell his family about his departure to England for a mission he didn't even agree to begin with…

_Well, guys, I just wanna say that I'm off to England for a suicide mission that I don't even understand! Bye now, I have to pack up my things! See ya tomorrow morning! Or we'll never meet again…!_

… _That's REDICULOUS! What should I do? What should I do? Well, maybe a bit lie could do… Nah, Karin's eyes are the sharpest things next to a knife, she can tell if I lie or not… Besides, the ol' man might already know about this and planning a' bye-bye Ichigo!' party for me… That damned old jerk! Telling the truth would be the best, I guess, but not something too over of course…_ Ichigo thought, deciding to tell the truth was better—a whole lot—than lying, because if he lie, what kind of lie would he tell? He was already having a migraine just thinking over those simple things, he couldn't push his brain too hard to come up with a good lie or two…

Ichigo opened the door and got in. He looked side to side to find no one was around. _Maybe they're already sleeping… Then what the hell should I do damnit! Maybe I can wake them up… After all, we might not see each others for a real year! _Ichigo stepped in further inside his house. He stepped out of his shoes and placed them in their appropriate space. He walked in to the living room.

Ichigo's eyes were wide, seeing the scenery in front of him. Karin and Yuzu were lying down on the couch, hugging each other, while his dad was sleeping on the floor, leaning to the couch armrest. They were waiting for Ichigo… He looked at the kitchen table to spot a wrapped up dinner for him. He stilled for a few moments and let out a small sigh and a soft smile. They wait this late for him… Somehow he felt so… loved. He knew his family loved him, no matter what it cost of loving him; the still always loved him without conditions. It was a family unconditioned love… He loved them too, as much as they loved him. He would do anything, anything at all, to make sure that all of them were safe and sound. He would even sacrifice himself to protect them, because they have sacrificed themselves to be his family, to be near the danger that was him.

Suddenly, Karin woke up. She rubbed the sleep off her eyes and woke the others too. Isshin was the last to wake up. He needed Karin's super kick to snap out of it.

"Ichigo! You're back! What took you?"

"Shut up, ol' man!" Ichigo snapped. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"The Soul Society wants me to go to a specific place of England." Ichigo announced. Karin and Yuzu blinked. Isshin was the first one to react.

"WHAT! England you say? Why!" Isshin demanded.

"Investigate hollows." Ichigo simply replied. He left the others gaping.

"No way. Absolutely NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because… Well, because you're underage to go there alone!"

"A few others will come too!"

"Still no! It's dangerous!"

"Dangerous!" Ichigo yelled. "Dangerous you say? I've been fighting hollows, I've been seriously injured that I might die, and going to England is DANGEROUS! Of course!"

Isshin's eyes glistening with/fake/tears. Ichigo's mouth twitched at that. That ol' man had known 'bout it and still HAD to act! Crazy old bastard…

"Ichii-nii… You… really going to England?" asked Karin. Ichigo looked at her and Yuzu and nodded, "Yeah…" he sighed out. He saw his sisters trembled and immediately thought they would cry soon.

Well, he thought wrong.

"Y-yesss! Oh my gosh! Finally! Go gogogogogo! Go on Ichii-nii, it's alright; I'm not sad or mad! It's great! Wooohoooo!" Karin shouted. She jumped and waved her hands in the in, obviously happy about the announcement. Why though, Ichigo still didn't know.

"Ichii-nii! Take care okay! And…" Yuzu trailed off. Ichigo raised an eye brow at that.

"Bought us some souvenirs alright! Ohhh, I would LOVE to go too, but I can't! Who will take care of these two?" she pointed at both Karin and Isshin who had their on moments right now. Ichigo's eyes twitched.

He sighed and smiled. Well, at least they agreed.

0O0

The next morning, Ichigo went to the Urahara's, his clothes were already packed last night by a fuzzy Yuzu with his dad 'lecturing' him how to act around the girls in London. Idiotic old bastard. Fortunately Karin didn't say anything unnecessary except for 'buy me an expensive soccer ball there! I'll kick your butt if you don't!'

After arriving at Kisuke's shop, he immediately ushered Ichigo to the 'basement', he already prepared a senkaimon to Soul Society there.

After a quick 'goodbye and take care', Ichigo went in to the Precipice World to Soul Society. He flash stepped to the main senkaimon there and saw his party—Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Toushiro—already there, waiting for him. He also saw Mayuri tapping his foot on the ground impatiently while yelling and insulting Nemu for no good reason at all like usual.

"Kurosaki Ichigo! What do you think you are doing now? You are late by… five minutes! Were Shihouin Yoruichi and Urahara Kisuke not taught you about discipline?"

Ichigo sighed and let Mayuri's ranting went off for another ten minutes until Byakuya decided to cut it off, thank goodness…

"Kurotsuchi taicho. Will you not be the one that slowing us down with your impossibly long rants? If you agree with me, please, now say what you have to say, and let us begin our long-term mission as soon as possible."

Mayuri froze at the statements and looked at Byakuya with his impossibly wide creepy eyes went even wider than ever. Mayuri leaned his head closer to an unblinking Byakuya and they stayed like that for a couple of seconds without blinking.

"Alright, you won! Hmph, how humiliating… Anyway, since all of you have gathered here, I will now begin the last minute briefing. Simply put it, DON'T MAKE ANY TROUBLE AND… Bring back some samples for me whenever you report to Seireitei. Anything will do, preferably one of those fascinating wizard…" the others sweat dropped.

Finally, Mayuri let the party went to the senkaimon connected to London. They ran quickly inside the Precipice World, each one of them seemed to be excited to find out about those 'wizards' in their own way. After a while, they saw a tiny spot of light, indicating that they were near to the opening.

The white light burst, blinding the party for a moment. They shield their eyes.

When they finally opened them, they were surprised to see that they were in one of the alleyway in the busy afternoon street of London.

0o0

Finished! Sorry if this chapter sucks, I think it sucks for real… Well, we're just getting started! In the next chappie, the mission party will be introduced to the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley! Also activating the 'wand' Mayuri gave them!

Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Settling In

**Bleach: Hogwarts Arc**

A/N: OMG SOOOOOO sorrryyyy! I keep on forgetting about new update of this fic coz the other fan fictions are just tooo good I can't resist the temptation to read more from all those great authors! Anyway, at least I can update this one, even though it's kinda suckish and I kinda dissatisfied with it… Nah, it'll do for now…

Aaand, for you guys who don't know much about Bleach, it'd be better if you Google it, coz in this chapter, I'm going to write a few of the zanpakutou's name.

Summary: Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and the others were sent to the wizarding world, to investigate the strangely increasing hollow activity there. "And what's this? A talking hat? Chocolate frog? Moving PAINTINGS! Death eaters! Maybe you're talking 'bout hollows!" Said 'em all… Their lives were gonna turned upside down!

Warning: AU, OOC, mild language, lil' bashing here and there.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Settling In

"Wow…" Renji muttered out in awe as he saw the crowd walking around street, busy with themselves; some people were eating at small restaurants for lunch break, some girls chatting around with their friends, giggling like mad while talking about 'cute boys' on the street, couples making out at the benches near the street light and just outside of a shop, mothers shopping in the market, and other people with different business.

"Yeah, wow alright… It's not as crowded as Tokyo Shopping Center or Harajuku though…" muttered out Ichigo as he walked ahead of the gang.

"I don't remember YOU, Kurosaki Ichigo, were chosen to be the leader of this group."

"Oh, shut up Byakuya! Besides, no one IS the leader… What, one person can't walk ahead of the SLOW other ones?" Ichigo snarled as Byakuya took his position ahead.

Toushiro mumbled something and kept his face down as he pulled a jacket that Rangiku gave to him for goodbye gift on his head so people couldn't see his extraordinary hair. Rukia looked at him for the briefest second then looked around the shops that were overly full with customers. She found a stuffed animal shop and found many bunnies inside as she look from the glass window outside.

"Look, Renji! That's chappy!"

"Oi, Rukia, we don't have time for—ooh, look! A giant baboon!" Renji pointed his finger at a large stuffed baboon and grinned widely.

"Taicho!"

"No."

"But…!"

"Renji, no."

"Uhh…"

"Hahaha! Renji, what are you, nine?" Ichigo said loudly as he burst into tears, laughing. The people around them looked at Ichigo like crazy and decided not to stare at him so much because of his scowling face that added the weirdness in his laughing.

"Oi, Kurosaki! You just bring attention to us! Stop it!" Toushiro yelled at Ichigo while frantically looking around at people that saw them.

"Y-yeah… haha, of course…" Ichigo stifled his hysterical laugh back while wiping his tears from his eyes.

The group walked back to their destination, which was a pub called Leaky Cauldron.

"Okay… This is so NOT what I'm expecting it to be…" Ichigo said while looking at the old building in front of him. It looked darker and dirtier that any buildings beside it.

"Well, what do you expect? A five stars hotel? Idiot carrot-top." Rukia snapped at him, smirking as she found herself an irritated Ichigo. "Shut. Up. Midget!"

"What did you just say?"

"Ha ha ha! Rukia is the midget of the group! Wait, what about grandpa over there?"

"Don't call me short, you Kurosaki bastard!"

"Ichigo stop it! You know I can't laugh at Hitsugaya taicho!" Renji yelled while he clasped his hands at his mouth in an attempt to stay calm and not laugh at said taicho.

"This sickens me…" Byakuya said as he walked to the pub. The others saw him and quickly following behind. Byakuya smirked silently when he felt their presence behind him; he couldn't believe that worked out as he expected.

The group walked in and saw a middle-aged man behind the counter. It was unusually quiet there.

"Well, hello there! What can I do for you folks?" the man said cheerfully," and it's Tom by the way." He added as an after thought.

"We're ordering rooms." Byakuya said simply with the device that Mayuri gave to them as translator; that way they can speak in fluent English (Though he called it the 'Super-ultra-advance-high-pressure-advance-technology-translator-5000… Maybe he'd got a thing for the word 'advance' or something).

"Oh… Well, how many would you like there, mister stoic-man?" Tom asked again. Even without the hinted sarcasm lacing the words, Byakuya found the man irritating and just wanted to go to his room.

"We'll—""we'll have rooms separately for each of us." Ichigo said, which made Byakuya twitched. The nerve of some people…

"Well… so you'll be ordering…five rooms?" Tom said while counting the group with his index finger.

After the rooms all sorted out, the party began to go to their rooms, which were upstairs. But before they could make a run for it, Tom called them. "Hey… So, you guys are wizards, I assume?"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked back. _Oh__no,__the__secret__… _

"Hahaha, very funny. S'all right… This is a wizard pub, so don't have to worry 'bout it."

The group sighed in relief at the new found revelation and confirmed Tom that they were indeed wizards, which was a lie of course. So they went to their separated rooms and began to unpack their belongings.

They finished by the time for supper, so they went down stairs. Surprisingly, Tom gave them a free supper service—well, not really because the bill would be paid as they checked out from the pub.

After supper, the group agreed to activate their 'wands' at midnight in Byakuya's room, because some of them afraid the others wouldn't make it by themselves—by the others the meant Ichigo and Renji.

"So, you guys ready?" Renji yelled excitedly, he even almost jumped in joy. Thank goodness Byakuya was good at handling Renji, which made Renji blushed in embarrassment at being man-handled by his taicho.

"Wait, Didn't Kurotsuchi said that we should be activating these freaking sticks AFTER we are in Hog-what's-its-name?" Ichigo asked after a while. His mind was _almost_ ready to search for Zangetsu.

Silence and then," Who cares? By the end of the year we won't be needing these sticks anymore, we probably have defeated whoever the freak monster is! AND those brats would have already known that we're shinigamis, right?"

"Well, you got a point there… Okay, let's do it!"

Toushiro and Byakuya sighed at the same time, probably wishing the same thing; hope there wouldn't be trouble with these idiots around…

*Zangetsu*

_Alright… Oi, ol' man, you don't mind do you?_

_**Not at all, Ichigo. Just one thing; don't you ever forget to train. We don't know what kind of enemy we're going to fight from now on, besides the hollows I mean.**_

_Got it…_

As Zangetsu approved of what Ichigo was doing, the tip of the white stick in Ichigo's hand glow a dark red and black color with light blue lining. The stick was glowing as well; the people inside the room were in awe looking at the fascinating sight. After light started to fade away, they got a better few of the stick.

The 'wand thingy' in Ichigo's hand was naw of a black color, much like his Tensa Zangetsu. It hd red strip or string circling it from the bottom to the tip of the wand. There was a slight blue dim glow on the edge.

"Wow, that's awesome! Wonder what will mine looks like!" Renji shouted in excitement. Though silently, the other guys seemed to agree with him.

Renji quickly shouted his 'demand' to his zanpakutou, which was quite pissed at him, but agreed anyway.

The stick in his hand glow scarlet red color and after the transformation done, the white stick changed into a more brave color. It was all covered in blood red color. The bottom of the stick had a small hole and there was a strap there; like a cell phone strap, which had the extra miniatures of Saruno and Hebino*.

"Guys look! It's zabimaru's mascot! Wow, chibi" Renji said with a very happy face. Ichigo almost envy him. He wished he had the mascot of the ol' man and Hichigo… That would be kinda 'adorable' for them.

After that, it was Rukia's turn. It didn't take long for her Sode no Shirayuki to agree with her, because the beautiful snow zanpakutou was like a servant to Rukia.

Rukia's stick didn't really change, but there were a few snow flakes on the surface and a silvery white fake small snow flake on the tip. It also had a six inches long white ribbon on the bottom, just like her Sode no Shirayuki in shikai**.

It was Byakuya turn. His stick became a few centimeters longer and still white though there were light pink cherry blossoms covering almost the entire surface. A whole cherry blossom flower strap was on the bottom, just like Renji.

Then the last was Toushiro's zanpakutou. It turned out to be a turquoise color with an ice dragon circling the stick, though just barely felt through the touch. There was a hole on the side and a sword-like strap was attached to it.

"Looks like it's all done! That was fun!" Rukia said s she walked out of the room, followed by Renji, Toushiro and Ichigo.

"Yes, and as 'fun' as it may seem, you must go to bed so we can get prepare tomorrow morning. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to rest." Byakuya said stoically.

"Well, alright. G'night Rukia, Ichigo, Hitsugaya taicho, Kuchi—"too late, Byakuya already closed the door. Renji sweat dropped and bid his good night to the others once more. Ichigo also went to his room, followed by Toushiro and then Rukia, they said good night to one another.

Yep, they were gonna need the rest. The eventful morning awaited them.

Ohhh, I lied! The Diagon Alley event will take place in the next chapter! Hohohohohohooo~

*Saruno and Hebino are Renji's zanpakutou. Saruno is in the form of a wild woman with dull pink hair and green body fitting suit-like fur. Her voice is VERY manly. And then Hebino is a boy with dark and bright pink hair with baggy outfit and he has the attitude…

**Shikai in short is the second stage in zanpakutou's transformation frm ordinary katana, into a more powerful sword with varieties of shape and color. The last and the most powerful stage is called bankai.

That's all, pweeeaaaase review!


	5. Chapter 5: What Kind of Alley Is This!

**Bleach: Hogwarts Arc**

A/N: Ummm… Sorry? *Gets beat up* Okay okay! So sorry, it's just that my exam week is coming closer and closer and I become lazier both at studying and writing up stories and all that shit… Anyways, one of you asked me why Zabimaru was just like what I described them in the last chapter. Well… I don't have any idea; actually, I think it 'slipped' my mind… Or maybe it was because the humanoid version of zabimaru is cooler? I guess that's too… So…

Additional info: I got confused in which Harry's Hogwart's year should I place the story, so… I'll put it on his fifth year, the usual, but no HBP scenes of any kind, I think. And I think there will be mistakes because I don't follow the HP series at all, just think of them as part of the AU.

Summary: Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and the others were sent to the wizarding world, to investigate the strangely increasing hollow activity there. "And what's this? A talking hat? Chocolate frog? Moving PAINTINGS! Death eaters! Maybe you're talking 'bout hollows!" Said 'em all… Their lives were gonna turned upside down!

Warning: AU, OOC, mild language, lil' bashing here and there.

Enjoy!

Chapter 5: What Kind of Alley is this?

The next day after break fast, Ichigo and the others asked Tom where they could get to a place called 'Diagon Alley'. Tom of course didn't find it suspicious instead saying "I see, you wizards from Japan right? Whew, wizards these days…" and he finished it with a short laugh. The group of course lied again and Rukia said," Yeah. We're the Japanese descendants."

"Then, where are your wands? Surely you have wands, right?" Tom asked again because he was curious about the foreigners' wizarding arts. The SS Gang (Well, it's cool! For me anyways…) hesitantly showed each of their wands to the middle-aged man.

"Oho! This is certainly curious! I've never seen wands like that. Where did you get it?"

"It's just the way it is, alright?" Ichigo said, pissed as he wanted to get to it already. "Easy." Renji said, teasing him from behind. "Damn it Renji! Just...! Let's just go to that alley." Ichigo grinded out every word with exasperation.

"Chillax! Hei, that word I got from the muggles. Kind of… fashionable, isn't it?"

"It is! Let's GO!" Toushiro yelled and strangely the room wasn't getting any colder, but hotter instead.

"Hey, it's hot! Taicho!" Renji yelled with flushing red cheeks like the others, Tom was sweating and getting more confused by seconds.

"It's not me!" Toushiro defended himself, flushing of the heat. Apparently Rukia just set the bottom of the stair on fire out of rage. She hissed at Tom to get on with it and put out the fire. The others sweat dropped at her. Tom shivered at Rukia's look and nodded his head fearfully.

What a bunch of weirdos, Tom said in mind.

***000***

Tom tapped his wand to some certain parts of the bricks behind his shop that lead to the Diagon Alley, and the SS Gang (It's getting more and more official) looked at him curiously. "What are you doing?" Renji asked him, couldn't contain the curiosity any longer.

"Opening the way to Diagon Alley of course!" Tom grinned, his face showing as if that was the stupidest question ever. "You never have something like this, back in your country?"

"Nope."

"Nada."

"Not EVER."

"COOL!" Renji said loudly with excitement. The group looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"Okay, fellow wizards and… witch. Here you go, welcome to Diagon Alley! Good luck! Arigato!" Tom said and slipping the Japanese word, not knowing what it meant.

"Arigato?" Ichigo said incredulously.

"That means thank you, you know?" Renji chirped in.

"Baka jissan…" Toushiro muttered under his breath, earning an even more confused glance from Tom.

"Really? I thought it means good bye… Oh well, bye!"

The SS Gang thought they were surprised knowing about the wizarding world, but they were in for the biggest surprise yet. The entire gang had their mouths gaping at the sight of the famous Diagon Alley, but quickly recovered when someone almost tripped Rukia to the ground. Renji and Ichigo cracked up but froze looking at Rukia's death glare. Renji looked around and his eyes spotted something very 'curious'.

"Let's… let's be on our way and get all the things necessary." Renji said seriously.

"It's weird having you being so seri—" "I wanna buy something from THAT shop!" Renji shouted in excitement, cutting off Ichigo's speech. He pointed his finger toward a joke shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Seeing the sign, Ichigo suddenly shouted the same words as Renji and Rukia punched them both in the head.

"Don't be childish you dumblydork!" Rukia shouted (yup, that's a "pun intended"). Suddenly the movements of people around them stopped.

"What did she just say?"

"That's really brave for her to say that about Albus Dumbledore!"

"She wants to die or something?"

The people started murmuring and muttering things, shaking their heads and some were gaping at what Rukia said, even though she didn't even understand what was happening.

"What the hell is goin' on with these people?" Renji said, one eyebrow up in the air. Toushiro looked around and Byakuya was still but stay alerted. Ichigo looked incredulously at the people around him at the same time Rukia hissed to all of them," Let's go, guys. It's getting weird here."

The SS gang went to—and got lost a few times—the first stop, Madam Malkin's. It was only them inside that shop, the gang awed at the sight, there were robes everywhere! No shirts, no jeans, but robes. A lady shows up and smiled at them.

"Hogwarts?" she asked simply, already knowing the answer. Rukia nodded and the lady shows them the robes and ushered Renji, Rukia, Ichigo and Toushiro to the changing rooms.

"Are you a new teacher at Hogwarts?" Madam Malkin then asked Byakuya when the two were all alone. Byakuya blinked and stilled.

He hadn't thought about it. His mind was in a panic and he contemplated on the choices. As a teacher, what would he be teaching then? Besides, the Hogwart's staff didn't know about his group's coming. If he was to say student, then it would be embarrassing too. He looked NOT like a student anymore, more like a teacher.

So Byakuya blurted without a thought," Janitor." He didn't even know what a janitor is! But, he thought, it sounded important, so he thought it would work. Silly captain.

Madam Malkin laughed, making the people in the changing rooms blinked stupidly.

"Oh boy, I didn't know you're a joker type! I mean really, you don't look like a funny man, more like a stoic creature!" the lady, Madam Malkin, continued on with her laugh.

But Byakuya was serious.

What made her laugh like that? He stood there watching her laughing, unaware that the other guys could hear their conversation.

'A janitor! Really, Byakuya, I don't know you're so stupid! Oh right, there's no janitor in Soul Society…' Ichigo thought, growling silently in embarrassment, the others were thinking the same with red flushed faces, except for Toushiro who have the same opinion as Byakuya. 'Way to go, Kuchiki. She would buy it, it sounded important…'

"I'm serious."

The lady look at him and laughed again, "Of.. course… you don't! You look important, you know! A person like you couldn't possibly a janitor, besides, there's no janitor in Hogwarts."

"Then I'm a steward." Byakuya said again, thinking it was an important job too and available at Hogwarts. But the lady laughed again, which pissed him off. What could possibly be funny about it?

"Hogwarts is not a muggle airport, silly!"

"Hey, I'm done!" Ichigo suddenly busted out of the changing room and shouted loudly. Madam Malkin got distracted and went for the payments. Before ichigo follow her, he whispered harshly to Byakuya," A janitor? Steward? Are you an idiot?"

Byakuya looked lost and ichigo sighed, "Those won't be the job you'll got in wizarding world, you idiot. Just say you're a teacher or something! It's not like she will come to Hogwarts and look for you if you become a teacher…" then he went after the lady.

Byakuya frowned, that Kurosaki boy was the idiot one. A kuchiki couldn't possibly stoop so low as to lie. But he already did that though. Twice.

Finally, Byakuya chosed some normal looking robes and would discuss his role with the others later. The lady, Madam Malkin, kept on talking about Byakuya's silliness all the way.

On the way sightseeing, the gang remembers that Mayuri had supplied them with all the things they need at Hogwarts including the robes and instantly blaming themselves for being senile. But of course they quickly recovered and continued their sightseeing.

They then went to a pet shop, well, a magical pet shop. No one bought anything from the pet shop because they didn't really have the time for pets, just sightseeing. But it was fun though, but not for a certain taicho. Toushiro's hair was on fire because of Renji accidentally 'throw' a burning baby fire salamander to his hair. The whole store was struggling not to laugh at Toushiro burnt hair as he chase Renji down around the store with his 'wand' high up.

Going back at the Leaky Couldron, Tom greeted them in surprise seeing Toushiro's hair but Toushiro's threatening glare stopped from asking any questions. Going to Byakuya's room, they began discussing about their roles in Hogwarts.

"Honestly, Taicho, that janitor and steward attack was hilarious!" Renji barked out laughing, remembering the scene earlier that day. Byakuya's eyes twitched but he refrain himself from attacking his barking lieutenant. Rukia chuckled a little but return back to the topic. "That aside, now let's discuss about the roles. Renji, Ichigo and I will of course go as students. But… what about Toushiro taicho and you, nii-sama?" Rukia asked her brother.

"Err, Toushiro should be a first year I guess… I mean, uhm, your body is… kinda… small. *cough*" Ichigo said warily with scared off smile. Surprisingly, Toushiro didn't yell at him, instead he said," Alright… Everything for the mission. Now, what about you Kuchiki? That janitor thing or the other one… steward is it? I think you shouldn't go for it—""Duh…" Renji said. "—because maybe those two jobs were a little bit too high up in the wizarding world." Toushiro said seriously, ignoring Renji's remark. The others sweatdropped at seeing that Toushiro and Byakuya still didn't understand those two jobs were the absolute no-no embarrassment for them. Besides, who the heck can imagine Byakuya as a steward OR even a janitor?

"Should you go as a teacher then? But the procedure would take longer than students…" Toushiro again suggested. Ichigo and Renji shrugged, "yeah, you can go as that… I took a look at the manual from Kurotsuchi. It seemed that the school is short of 'Defense Against Dark Arts' teacher. His research also said that position has been cursed and no teacher had lasted more than a year taking that position. You want to go for it?" Toushiro informed them, taking a look at a small book from Mayuri. "It also seemed that the headmaster would take you in without much questions too… It's a great opportunity. You should take in that role!" Rukia added while looking at the book too.

Byakuya, seeing the expectant looks from his partners reluctantly agreed with a nod. Besides, he was the head of the Kuchiki family, he can take down the cursed title without hassle, he thought.

"It settled then! Let's go to Hogwarts tomorrow." Ichigo said, relieved.

"Kurotsuchi taicho said that he had done the admission and the papers, so tomorrow we just have to inform the Headmaster of our arrival." Rukia reminded.

After that, they went to their each respective room and slept for the remaining of the night. They were going to Hogwarts tomorrow.

A/N: FINISHED. Yaay, finally this chapter is done! Remmber my warning, it's an AU, so, you'll definitely find things kinda weird! And sorry the story sucks…

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6: First Stop, Hogsmeade!

**Bleach: Hogwarts Arc**

A/N: OH AAM GEEH! It's OMG, if you're confused, really… Anyway, so sooorrryyy guys, it took so long! I had unimaginable amount of excuses that I don't know where to start! Well, to start it—the heck? I thought I said that I don't know where to start it!—I gotta take care of my parents—yess, both!—coz they were… kinda sick—I don't go to med school, remember! Anyway, so I gotta stay up for a good 9 days in the hospital with them, and trust me! It was hell! I got no wifi connection so I can't upload anything via phone—my mom forbade me from bringing my lap top! Really, mom? And ya know what the reason is? "You'll lose it the moment you take your eyes off of it even just for a few seconds…" That's harsh, yeah, but that's my family thing, y'know… anyway, so, I'm back, and I'll _try _to upload faster with good quality plot… Note the word "TRY"

Summary: Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and the others were sent to the wizarding world, to investigate the strangely increasing hollow activity there. "And what's this? A talking hat? Chocolate frog? Moving PAINTINGS! Death eaters! Maybe you're talking 'bout hollows!" Said 'em all… Their lives were gonna turned upside down!

Warning: AU, OOC, language, lil' bashing here and there.

Enjoy!

Chapter 6: First Stop, Hogsmeade!

"Hey, you guys heard? Dumbledore said that there will be new students coming here." Ron said with mouthful of food stuffed forcefully into his mouth. Harry and Hermione cringed at the sight.

"Ron! Swallow your food first THEN you talk! That was very disgusting, you know. And yes, I've heard it. And don't call the headmaster that way!" Hermione scolded. "I've heard that there will be new DADA teacher too… You reckon he/she would last?" Harry said, while making a gurgling sound after drinking his pumpkin juice.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded him about manners after that. He saw Ron snickered quietly at him and glared at him. Hermione kept on ranting, however.

"—you are really starting to be like Ron; lack of mannerism, lazy, and all that goody good stuff you learn from him!" She finished with a huff.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Ron protested. "Don't even deny it, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione snapped back.

And the two were back to arguing to each other like old married couple. The subject about the new addition to Hogwarts was temporarily forgotten.

Meanwhile…

"Hey, wait a minute! Rukia, if Kurotsuchi taicho had already register us to that something-I-forget-about-the-freaky-name school, then why should we go there already?" Renji complained. The five of them were walking along the path of Muggle London. The others sweat dropped thinking the same thing in their head.

_Damn, I forgot about that…_

"Well, it's not my fault you didn't listen to what I said before going to bed!"

"Wait, that means… Kurotsuchi had already registered us as our supposed role, right? Then he already knew that only Byakuya assigned as the teacher?" Toushiro said. "You're right, taicho. That means…" Rukia trailed off. All of them looked at Byakuya from the corner of their eyes; except for oblivious Toushiro, without him noticing.

_Our discussion last night was for nothing! And to think Byakuya had embarrassed us too… _

Toushiro looked at them, confused. 'That means what?" Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo sputtered at that. "N-nothing, taicho! Really… hehehe" Rukia finished, somehow unconvincingly, but Toushiro let it go. Byakuya looked at them from the corner of his eyes, seeing a movement from an alley, a pair of eyes watching the group with narrowed, light blue eyes.

Only the third day and someone was already following them. Byakuya sighed, which earned him stares from the group. He narrowed his eyes with death intensity at them, and they turned back to their conversation. Byakuya watched the alley again, but found no shadow staring at the group. Strange.

"I knew there is someone following us," Toushiro whispered at Byakuya. He sighed and raked his hair," I've been sensing it. That person used reiatsu concealer, which meant they might be a shinigami. Or maybe the wizards have noticed us." Toushiro explained with low voice, apparently, the three teenagers had not noticed the oddity. And both of the taicho had a silent agreement to kept it from the trio as long as the stalker didn't do them harm.

Ichigo stopped dead on his track, making the others looked at him. "How are we supposed to go to Howged?"

The others sweat dropped. "It's Hogwarts, Kurosaki." Toushiro sighed exasperatedly. "And… I think Kurotsuchi didn't tell us how to get there…" he finished.

"WHAAATT? So all this walking is not gonna get us anywhere near those wiz-ummph!" Renji shouted, but Byakuya shoved a loaf of bread to his mouth, where did he got that, though, we all don't know.

"Abarai, you don't say the word 'wizard' openly in the public!" Toushiro hissed at him. Renji paled and nodded. He spit out the remaining of the bread Byakuya shoved at him. Coincidently, a bakery was very near to Byakuya, and it had breads stand in front of it too. _You don't say… he used his shunpo speed to steal that bread?_ Byakuya seemed to be noticing this, and very shockingly, he smirked from the corner of his mouth. Renji paled.

"So, now what do we do?" Ichigo complained.

"It's easy, Kurosaki. Let's just go back and—""Taichoooo~!" Toushiro suddenly felt soft and fluffy pillow-like substance grasping him from behind. He paled, and looked up, to see a very cheerful Rangiku.

"Matsumoto-san! What are you doing here?" Renji asked, surprised. "Rangiku-san… You're suffocating him…" Ichigo pointed out.

"Oh! Sorry, taichoo!" She laughed. All of them were obviously shocked by her coming to London. Toushiro sweat dropped, _so that stalker was her after all, I got the feeling…_

The public also seemed to be surprised, how couldn't they? A very daring and curvaceously beautiful woman was coming out of nowhere, suddenly suffocating a teenage looking freak-boy with white-ish grey hair with her ample bosom. Most of the men envy the freak boy (sorry, Shiro-chaaann! But that was how the public looked at you!), and the women envy the beautiful woman, for having such a gifted body. And such beautiful clothes, apparently, Rangiku's clothes were the brand new designs of a very expensive brand that all women talked about recently. Such expensive outfits, surely she didn't waste the 10th squad money for it, Toushiro thought. Which she did, of course.

"So, what're you doing here, Matsumoto-san?" Renji asked. They had sat down to a long bench after the incident. Rangiku was still fussing over her division's captain, while the others were making sure that the people around them weren't eavesdropping on them. Rangiku blinked and snapped her head to Renji's direction, and smiled goofily," E-eh? Hahaha, well, I'm actually… well…" she laughed and rubbed her neck nervously.

Toushiro was practically twitching. "Well?" he growled out. Rangiku shivered and looked at the expectant eyes of her comrades, excluding an indifferent and stoic cold Byakuya, who looked particularly interested on the public fountain nearby (P.S: I've never been personally go to London, so… *Shrugs*). "Well, Creepy captain was… I mean Kurotsuchi taicho! Well, Kurotsuchi taicho forgot to tell you the way to Hogwarts, so he told Nemu to tell me and blah blah blah… So, here I am!" she finished.

"We can actually ask the inn keeper, right? Tom, was it?" Ichigo said, shrugging. Renji and Rukia nodded along their agreement. Byakuya humph-ed but said nothing, while Toushiro sighed loudly. "That freaky idiot stupid little lousy excuse of a captain, he didn't notice that fact and just go along, ordering that stupid little lousy excuse of a lieutenant and troubles to come…" Toushiro grumbled, his mouth was visibly adorned a small pout, which he won't admit any time soon. All in all, they seemed to take the lousiness of the squad 13 captain well.

"Well, now that you're here, though, Matsumoto-san, why don't you show us the way, then?" Rukia suggested. Rangiku smiled brightly and lead them along. They went for a cab, because the place she told them, King Cross Station, was still a little far off.

"It won't fit, Rangiku-san!" Ichigo pointed out. Rangiku looked around inside the cab. She scratched her chin, apparently thinking very _very _hard. Then she shot up her index finger in triumph and her eyes also visibly brighter. "Surely Hitsugaya taicho and Rukia-chan won't mind sitting on two of you guys!" she smiled. Rukia and Toushiro sputtered out protests.

"Aw, c'mon, Rukia! Taicho! It's not too bad, right? Besides, the car window is not see-through, see?" Renji said to both midgets. They both then gave up. Rukia was to sit on Ichigo, much to Byakuya's dismay, and Toushiro was, obviously, sat on Rangiku's lap to his chagrin.

Arriving at the station, the group was surprised to see it was so crowded there. "Creepy, I mean Kurotsuchi taicho said it was platform 9 ¾ …" Rangiku began. "What? Is there even such a platform? From what I know, platforms only consist of whole number, like 10… Are you sure you're not wrong, Rangiku-san?" Ichigo asked, rather dumbfounded. While the other guys, they never went to the human world that long, so they never experienced such things as trains and stations.

Rangiku sighed dramatically, drawing gazes of other people around them. "Kurotsuchi taicho said 'I had done the math' when I asked the same thing, whether you believe it or not, I went to the Human World far frequently than these guys" Rangiku said, waving her hands around to the others of the group. He said just to go in between platform 9 and platform 10, and… umm…" Rangiku trailed off.

"You do not tell me you forgot of what the 12th squad captain said to you." Byakuya said for the first time that day, and he said with such stoic face that it scared the shit out of her.

"O-of course not, Kuchiki taicho! Ehh, just a minute…" Rangiku backed off nervously. "Get on to it then, you lazy pig!" Toushiro yelled at her and hit her head. The public seemed to be shocked at the display of sadism conducted by a mere freaky brat to such a fine you lady, but didn't dare to interfere because of Byakuya's stoic eyes gazing at them with such coldness, they shivered and walked faster. He was really handsome, yes, but really a cold blooded demon in front of the public.

"See, you have to… Go in through the brick barrier between platform 9 and 10, he said." Rangiku explained with a timid voice, looking at Byakuya once in a while, fearing his death glare directed at her. "Are you insane? You think that brick wall is gonna get us to platform 9 ¾ without getting us all injured because of the impact?" Toushiro yelled, not minding the public at all. " Err, yes..?" Rangiku answered uncertainly.

"Matsumoto, it's not a game you know!" Toushiro sighed exasperatedly. "But it's what Kurotsuchi taicho told me, taicho! You just have to run in through that brick wall! He said it's some kind of a small senkaimon connecting this world to the wizarding world!" She explained rather quietly because after all, there are human around them.

"Well, let's just try this out, shall we?" Ichigo said. "Wait, what about our things left in the pub?" Renji asked.

"Oh, a couple of the 10th division members are transferring them via the dangai to a wizarding village called Hogg… Hogmed! They will leave your things at a place called Three Broomsticks. Soutaicho's order." Rangiku said.

"Ookay, so first, we step in through that… brick wall?" Rukia asked unsurely. Rangiku nodded at her and walked straight ahead to the thick wall. She step through it and truth to be told, she disappeared, strangely, no one noticed. So, the SS Gang (It's being used again!) went in to follow the strawberry blonde.

"Whoa…" Renji awed. Rukia and Ichigo nodded in agreement. Byakuya looked impassive as ever and Toushiro looked slightly fascinated. Rangiku smiled and walked to the old looking Train. Near a stone wall, they could read the sign 'Platform 9 ¾' and under it also read 'Hogwarts Express'.

It was the weekend, so there were people swarming around; some people took a glance at the weird group but quickly dismissing it and went to wherever they were needed. Most of the passengers were teenagers however; the SS Gang suspected they were Hogwarts students.

"Well, c'mon!" Rangiku yelled from a cross the queuing line of teenagers getting into the train. After the crowd had subsided, they also went inside. Ignoring the strange stares from the kids, they went to an empty compartment. As soon as they sat, the train began to move.

As the train goes, the SS Gang chatted a bit among each other, except for Byakuya, who was just be silent and looking out the window, and A loudly snoring Renji.

Earlier in Hogsmeade…

"Mione, why must we go so early? Even the other students are still in the dorms, probably snoring their heads out!" Ron complained, true, just after breakfast, Hermione insisted that they go to Hogsmeade earlier than the others. "It'll get crowded if we go with the others here, I need to get the 'Advance Wizardry: The Various Anatomies of Magical Creatures by Kraten Hopwicks I saw in the newspaper earlier!" It would be troublesome when the bookshop is too crowded by Ravenclaws, right?"

Ron groaned at her reasoning, but too lazy to make a comeback. Looking at Harry for help, he saw the bespectacled boy shrugged and continued looking around for something interesting.

For hours they were in the bookshop, searching for the book Hermione was crazed about, along the way; she also read a couple of interesting books and decided to buy those too. Honestly, wasn't the library at Hogwarts enough? In the end, she bought 5 books which contents Harry and Ron didn't really care about, including 'Advance Wizardry: The Various Anatomies of Magical Creatures' by Kraten Hopwicks.

Getting out of the shop, they went to Honeydukes and then went to the Three Broomsticks to rest their bodies a bit. Apparently, after some flying with brooms all the way to Hogsmeade, several hours working their arse—and head—off in the bookshop, they were pretty tired.

"Arrgh, it's your fault suggesting us to fly all the way here! Aww, the feeling of cozy seats…" Ron complained softly to Hermione, who was as tired as him. 'But you're the one who *pant* agreed *pant* with me, right?" She snapped out. "Whoa hohoo, so it's my fault, eh?" Ron said, with a pissed off smile and sneered at her. "Yes! It's all your fault! It's always yours!" Hermione yelled at him.

_And so the old couple argued… AGAIN. _Harry thought as he sighed REALLY loud, but of course it couldn't be heard, the 'old couple' were too noisy! _Then they'll ask me whose side I'm on, and the other would feel betrayed because I defend the other one, and the one I sided with will defend my status, and they'll begin on another completely different argument…_ Harry Thought bitterly. And as if it he was a seer…

That really happened.

Unbeknownst to the famous trio, the SS Gang was heading there, just enough to bring commotion all around.

Toushiro shivered and looked at his partners. He shivered again and sighed in defeat. _There will surely be a commotion around, with… these idiots here, after all, it's not that out of ordinary, _he thought.

_Well, anyway, we shall see that for later. Now, I'm just gonna relax as we're heading to this… Hogmed place or whatever... I can almost be so sure that Hogmed is not the name, _Toushiro thought for one last time before he went to snoring mode like the others, you could say Byakuya was the only one with manner of a noble. Wait, he was a noble.

Alright! That's the bottom of it! I'm pretty sure it's the first time in this fic I wrote a chapter that long! I will try to keep it up! And really sorry for any mistakes, there should be the pros and cons in me writing a story, y'know.

oooooooo~~~~~00000000

Yaay I wrote snippets of the Golden Trio in this chappie! Were therY OOC? PLEASE tell me, I wanna see your comment RIGHT on the review page!

So… REVIEW! XDXDXD


End file.
